Faith
Faith (also known as Heavy Metal) is a Dragon Hunter who appears in Season 9. She has some sort of cloth on her face with a red eye. She was Iron Baron's second-in-command. She is mainly silent as Heavy Metal but when she spoke, she did so in a robotic voice. That voice was only used to hide her true voice and appearance as a woman, on orders from Iron Baron. She later sided with the Ninja after discovering Wu was the son of the First Spinjitzu Master and is on journey to find the fabled Dragon Armor. History Firstbourne Heavy Metal leads the ambush of the Ninja and takes them and the ruins of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 back to Dead's End and Iron Baron. She is at her master's side when the Ninja wake. Iron & Stone She informs Iron Baron that she found them in the south, making a base. The Baron orders the Ninja to The Pit. Radio Free Ninjago She uses her Dragonbone Blade to attract Kai, Jay, and Zane's power before capturing them. How to Build a Dragon The Gilded Path Heavy Metal finds the Ninjas' campsite and overhears their conversation. She makes her presence known and threatens the Ninja with her weapon telling them they are her prisoners now. She then interrogates them on Wu truly being the son of the First Spinjitzu Master, she fires an arrow at Cole after stating she heard Kai's mumbling. Wu then stepped forward and revealed it was true and introduced himself to her. Rather than attack, Heavy Metal reveals herself to be Faith and that she is on their side and tells him about his father's armor. After she asks if he knows its location, Wu tells her that he knows where it is located and she has the Ninja escort her vehicle as they journey. During the journey, Faith is asked by Wu about his father's time in the realm and she tells him with Wu learning about his relationship with Firstbourne and the unbalance in the realm, which caused him to leave. Wu then tells Faith about Ninjago and she is interested in seeing it before learning what Wu's brother is doing to it. The Ninja soon across two more Hunters, Daddy No Legs and Muzzle, who believe Faith has captured them before they recognize that Wu had a growth spurt and attempt to interrogate him. However, Faith betrays her former comrades and the Ninja help her in tying them up. They then steal the two Hunters' vehicles for their journey and leave their enemies behind. Faith was now intrigued about the other realm and desired to see Ninjago for herself, as they rode off. Two Lies, One Truth She continues her journey with the Ninja where she gets annoyed by Kai and Jay's squabbling that she cuts a cactus for its water. She questions how they survived in the realm before she flees the area when Baron and his Hunters show up. Arriving at the Oni Fortress, Faith sees the area is abandoned and gets frustrated that Baron lied to her and the Hunters when discovering the Oni already vacated the realm centuries ago. She asks Wu about the armor and he tells her he admits that he doesn't know it's real as she further descents into rage. As she does so, Wu notices something on the fortress' door and has her move. Faith then sees that door holds a map to the armor and sees it's real, to her delight. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *89. "The Gilded Path" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" Trivia *Heavy Metal is tied in with Muzzle as the most common Dragon Hunter with a total of three set appearances, these being 70653 Firstbourne, 70654 Dieselnaut, and 70655 The Dragon Pit. *She seems to have a robotic voice. **In Episode 89, it is revealed that she wears a mask to cover up her face and voice because Iron Baron doesn't want other Hunters to find out she's a woman. *She cannot pronounce Ninjago right, even after correction. **In Episode 93 she finally pronounces it correctly. *Up until "The Gilded Path," she had male eyebrows and eyes. Past that point, she has small eyelashes and her face resembles that of a girl. *Since Nobu's name in Japanese means "faith," that technically means there are two characters in the show named Faith. Gallery Heavymetal.jpg HeavyMetalS9.png|Heavy Metal about to fire her Vengestone Harpoon. HeavyMetalSword.png|Heavy Metal wielding the Dragonbone Blade. FaithLeft.png FaithRight.png de:Heavy Metal Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Evil Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Hunted Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Heroes